jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wandersmok
'''Wandersmok' (ang. Skrill) — jeden z najpotężniejszych gatunków smoków, przedstawiciel klasy uderzeniowej. Charakteryzuje się umiejętnością plucia ładunkami elektrycznymi. Wspomniany jest już w filmie Jak wytresować smoka, gdzie zostaje pokazany jego szkic, później kilkakrotnie pojawia się w serialu, po raz pierwszy w odcinku Wandersmok (część 1). Wizerunek tego smoka jest symbolem klanu Berserków. Wygląd Wandersmok posiada smukłe, długie ciało, a (przez charakterystyczny garb) kształt jego tułowia jest trójkątny. Ma duże skrzydła, umożliwiające bardzo szybkie latanie. Każde skrzydło ma na zgięciu długi, pojedynczy pazur przypominający kształtem kosę. Wzdłuż grzbietu i ogona ciągnie się rząd długich, bardzo ostrych szpikulców. Obie tylne nogi są dość krótkie, lecz silne i są w stanie nadać smokowi dużą szybkość, gdy porusza się po lądzie. Ciało smoka jest fioletowe z ciemnoszarymi elementami. Podbrzusze ma jasnoszary odcień. Skrzydła poznaczone są fioletowymi zdobieniami. Charakterystyczna głowa ma trójkątny, wydłużony kształt, szczęki rozwierają się szeroko. Zęby są dość krótkie i ostre. Tył głowy zwieńczony jest charakterystyczną kryzą z kolców. Małe oczy są osadzone po bokach niezbyt długiego, ostrego rogu nosowego. Siedlisko i dieta Ten smok jest niezwykle rzadki ze względu na swój porywczy charakter, podobnie jak Nocna Furia. Najczęściej zauważyć go można podczas burz z piorunami. W naturze Wandersmok mieszka w bardzo wysokich górach, nawiedzanych często przez burze i zamiecie. Ulubionym pożywieniem smoka są owce. Poluje też na ryby, ziejąc elektrycznością w kierunku morskiej wody i zabijając wiele organizmów w jednej chwili. Zachowanie i tresura Smok jest bardzo agresywny. Należy do tej samej klasy, co Nocna Furia, co sugeruje, że jest bardzo niebezpieczny i inteligentny. Wandersmok żyje samotnie i jest bardzo terytorialny. Pojawia się najczęściej podczas burz, ponieważ ma zdolność absorbowania wyładowań elektrycznych, stanowiących "paliwo" dla jego ognia, czyli właśnie piorunów. Jest sprytny, uczy się na błędach i potrafi przewidzieć pułapkę czy zasadzkę, a nawet obrócić ją przeciwko wrogowi. Mimo swojej agresywnej natury potrafi docenić ludzką pomoc i jako towarzysz jest niezwykle lojalny, nie opuści tresera nawet w sytuacji zagrożenia życia. thumb|Viggo oswajający WandersmokaBardzo wysoki poziom agresji Wandersmoka sprawia, że wytresowanie go tradycyjnymi metodami jest prawie niemożliwe. Dagurowi Szalonemu udało się okiełznać go siłą, lecz trudno tu mówić o tresurze. Można obłaskawić Wandersmoka innym sposobem, na przykład zwracając mu wolność. Nie jest to pełna tresura, gdyż smok nie daje się dotknąć, a tym bardziej dosiąść. Okazuje jednak szacunek swoim wybawcom i nie jest względem nich agresywny. W odcinku Zdrada, Viggo ujawnia sposób tresury tegoż gatunku, jaki niegdyś stosowali Berserkowie - należy wykonać delikatne ruchy sztyletem w polu widzenia smoka, co sprawia, że Wandersmok uspokaja się, a następnie powoli położyć dłoń na pysku zwierzęcia. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Wandersmok jest jednym z nielicznych gatunków, które nie zieją zwyczajnym ogniem. Zamiast tego posiada zdolność pochłaniania elektryczności z piorunów burzowych i kumulowania ich w swoim ciele, aby później, podczas ataku, wyrzucić z paszczy silny strumień elektryczności. thumb|Ogień Wandersmoka Smok najgroźniejszy jest podczas burzy, lecz skumulowany prąd potrafi także przez długi czas przetrzymywać w ciele i uwalniać go nawet po latach hibernacji. Potrafi spowić się wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, co daje mu dodatkową ochronę. Co więcej, gdy smok zionie piorunem w kierunku wody (zwłaszcza morskiej), powoduje rozprzestrzenienie elektryczności na dużym obszarze i zabicie żyjących w wodzie organizmów. Zgromadzoną elektryczność smok może też uwolnić w jednym, gwałtownym wyładowaniu, niszcząc wszystko wokół siebie. Wandersmok wykorzystuje zdolność emisji błyskawic do osiągania niesamowitych przyspieszeń. Piorun wystrzelony z paszczy Wandersmoka jest antagonistyczny do plazmowego pocisku Nocnej Furii - gdy oba smocze oddechy zderzą się ze sobą, w miejscu zetknięcia następuje potężna eksplozja - pocisk Nocnej Furii wybucha, a piorun razem z falą uderzeniową rozchodzi się sferycznie. Latanie Według Smoczego Podręcznika, dzięki swojej zdolności do emitowania prądu elektrycznego potrafi osiągać ogromne, ponaddźwiękowe prędkości. Jest niewątpliwie bardzo zwinnym lotnikiem za sprawą dość lekkiego ciała i dużych, silnie umięśnionych skrzydeł. Smok nurkuje, owijając całe ciało skrzydłami i wyciągając duże pazury przed siebie, przez co pikujący smok wygląda jak zaostrzony na końcach kokon. Smok używa tej taktyki również podczas obrony przed wrogami. Wandersmok potrafi praktycznie z miejsca rozwinąć pełną prędkość, być może w jakiś sposób wykorzystując pole magnetyczne. Używa do tego swojej zdolności emisji błyskawic, znikając w strumieniu wyładowań, przez co wygląda jakby się teleportował, co oczywiście jest tylko złudzeniem optycznym. Efektem ubocznym zdolności jest piorun powrotny, uderzający w pobliże miejsca, z którego Wandersmok startował. Siła Jest to jeden z niewielu smoków, które mogą równać się z Nocną Furią. Należy zresztą do tej samej klasy - uderzeniowej. Potrafi wytrzymać olbrzymie przyspieszenie, od 0 do maksymalnej prędkości w 1 sekundę. Przyjmując, że osiąga prędkość dźwięku, będzie to przyspieszenie równe ok. 35G. Człowiek traci przytomność przy 10G. Inne umiejętności Wandersmok jest bardzo inteligentny, potrafi przewidywać ruchy przeciwnika i wykorzystać w walce elementy otoczenia. Uczy się na swoich błędach, potrafi przewidzieć zasadzkę. Wandersmok jest zmiennocieplny, dlatego może przetrwać w lodzie nawet kilkaset lat, doskonale znosi także bardzo wysokie temperatury nawet 30 tysięcy stopni Celsjusza (temperatura powietrza po wyładowaniach atmosferycznych). Smok świetnie orientuje się w chmurach, jego naturalnym środowisku. Potrafi bez trudu lokalizować intruzów i atakować ich na dogodnych dla siebie warunkach. Wyżej wymieniona zdolność orientacji sugeruje posiadanie przez Wandersmoka niezwykle wyostrzonych zmysłów, być może nawet niespotykanych u innych gatunków. Możliwe też, że posiada zdolność do wyczuwania zaburzeń pola elektrycznego — elektrolokacji. Smok potrafi lokalizować i zaatakować cel z bardzo dużej odległości, gdy sam ukrywa się w chmurach. Według Viggo Czarcioustego, Wandersmok jest najpotężniejszym naturalnym wrogiem Paszczogona - jednym z nielicznych gatunków, który jest w stanie go pokonać. Etapy rozwoju Skrill Egg.png|Jajo Skrill pisklę.jpeg|Pisklę Unfrozen Skrill.jpg|Dorosły osobnik WanderTytanRoB.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Wandersmoka pojawia się tylko w grach. Ma okrągły, nieznacznie wydłużony kształt. Skorupa ma fioletową barwę i jest lekko przezroczysta, ponieważ w samym środku widać jasny przebłysk. Jajo pozbawione jest wzorów i wypustek; zamiast tego otacza je mnóstwo niewielkich wyładowań elektrycznych. Pisklę Pisklę Wandersmoka pojawia się w grach. Młody Wandersmok jest maleńki, a jego ciało jest bardzo wąskie. Zamiast fioletowych zdobień, na szarej skórze znajdują się fioletowe pasy. Głowa jest bardzo duża w stosunku do reszty ciała, a kryza z tyłu łba nie jest jeszcze wyrośnięta. Tytan Tytaniczna forma Wandersmoka pojawia się w grach. Wandersmok na tym etapie zyskuje granatową barwę połączoną z jasnobłękitnym, jaskrawym kolorem wnętrza pyska, krawędzi skrzydeł i końcówek kolców. Te z kolei stają się większe i ostrzejsze. Słabości *Wandersmok czerpie swoją siłę z piorunów, więc gdy jest w wodzie, ma ograniczoną zdolność uwalniania (oraz pochłaniania) elektryczności. *Można go zwabić metalowymi przedmiotami. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Wandersmok zostaje wspomniany, kiedy Czkawka czyta Smoczy Podręcznik - na jego kartach można dostrzec wizerunek smoka. Księga smoków W ''Księdze smoków Wandersmok zostaje dość dokładnie opisany jako jeden z dwóch smoków należących do klasy uderzeniowej. Powiedziane jest, że potrafi emitować prąd elektryczny i zieje białym ogniem. Można wyczuć, że Wandersmok znajduje się w pobliżu, jeśli włosy stają dęba. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk thumb|left|Smok uwięziony w bryle lodu Wandersmok pojawia się w odcinkach ''Wandersmok (część 1) oraz Wandersmok (część 2). Zostaje on znaleziony przez Grubego w wielkiej bryle lodu. Wikingowie transportują go do Smoczej Akademii w wiosce Berk i usiłują się dowiedzieć, co to za gatunek. Czkawka i Śledzik jednak rozpoznają go od razu, i przynoszą wiadomości Stoickowi i Pyskaczowi. Tymczasem Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark roztapiają bryłę lodu i uwalniają smoka. Ucieka nad ocean. Czkawka z przyjaciółmi postanawiają odnaleźć smoka, który stanowi symbol klanu Berserków. Boją się, że wróg może złapać smoka i wykorzystać go przeciwko nim. Zresztą sam Dagur Szalony, wódz Berserków, chce oswoić Wandersmoka, który jako jedyny może stawić czoło Nocnej Furii. thumb|Smok kontrolowany przez [[Dagur Szalony|Dagura Szalonego]]Wkrótce Wandersmok zostaje pojmany przez klan Łupieżców. Albrecht Perfidny zawarł pakt z Dagurem, zgodnie z którym wytresowałby smoka dla Berserków, a oni pomogliby im raz na zawsze pokonać klan Wandali. Jednak po jakimś czasie Wandersmok zostaje uprowadzony z Areny przez samego Dagura, który związuje smoka sznurami i przywiązuje do swojego okrętu flagowego. Może dzięki nim kontrolować smoka. Stacza bój z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem. Dagur zostaje pokonany, zaś Wandersmok ponownie ucieka. Zostaje zdezorientowany i utyka w szczelinie lodowca. Dzięki pomocy Jota i Wyma zostaje ponownie uwięziony w bryle lodu. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Wandersmok pojawia się w w odcinku ''Powrót smoka. Sztorm uwalnia go z więzienia w górze lodowej. Ogarnięty szałem, pustoszy miejsca, gdzie ostatnio widział jeźdźców - najpierw pali Wyspę Łupieżców, a potem atakuje Berk. Niszczy dom Stoicka i Czkawki oraz bez kłopotów uziemia Drużynę A, która wylatuje walczyć z nim. Czkawka ze swoją drużyną, badający dotąd Wyspę Łupieżców, przylatują i walczą ze smokiem, który wprawdzie strąca Szczerbatka, ale odlatuje w chmury. 180px|thumb|Wandersmok więzi Czkawkę i Szczerbatka Jeźdźcy domyślają się, że Wandersmok jest wściekły przede wszystkim na Czkawkę i Szczerbatka za uwięzienie. Opracowują plan mający uwięzić go ponownie. Do jeźdźców dołącza ojciec Sączysmarka, który został trafiony piorunem i pragnie zemścić się na smoku. Czkawka wywabia Wandersmoka z chmur i zwabia go z powrotem do lodowca, gdzie pozostali jeźdźcy przygotowali głęboką szczelinę, w której można uwięzić smoka. Wandersmok jednak nie daje złapać się w taką samą pułapkę po raz drugi, zamiast tego blokuje w tunelu Czkawkę i przystępuje do rozprawy z jeźdźcami, którzy mieli go uwięzić. Na szczęście, zdąża uziemić tylko Hakokła, nim Czkawka się uwalnia. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem odciągają smoka i próbują schronić się na Cmentarzysku Statków. Bliski celu Wandersmok trafia Szczerbatka w ogon i go niszczy. Czkawka na Cmentarzysku robi prowizoryczną lotkę z bandery Łowców Smoków. Czkawka postanawia podprowadzić Wandersmoka w kierunku Łowców Smoków, by dla niego zestrzelili go z nieba. Plan udaje się częściowo - Łowcy zestrzeliwują smoka, jednak Czkawce nie udaje się go przejąć i Wandersmok zostaje wyłowiony przez Łowców Smoków, na czele z Dagurem. thumb|180px|Czkawka wypuszcza Wandersmoka Czkawka przynosi na Koniec Świata niepomyślne wieści. Jeźdźcy decydują się odzyskać smoka. Okazuje się, że Dagur przewidział ich posunięcie i zastawił na jeźdźców pułapkę. Udaje im się udaremnić zamiary Łowców tylko dzięki temu, że Czkawka przy pomocy Szczerbatka uwalnia Wandersmoka, który atakuje Łowców. Smoka obezwładnia Sączyślin Jorgenson, trafiając go z łuku zatrutą strzałą. Jeźdźcy zabierają Wandersmoka z zamiarem uwięzienia go w lodowcu. Czkawka jednak w ostatnim momencie decyduje się wypuścić smoka na wolność, argumentując że nie mogą go uwięzić za to, że ich uratował. Wdzięczny Wandersmok przestaje być wobec jeźdźców agresywny i odlatuje. thumb|Wandersmok u boku [[Viggo]]Smok powraca kilka serii później, w odcinku Zdrada. Viggo przy współpracy Czkawki odnajduje go na szczycie jednej z gór i tresuje z pomocą sztyletu, gdyż potrzebuje jego pomocy w starciu z Kroganem i jego armią Lotników (Wandersmok jest jedynym naturalnym wrogiem ujeżdżanych przez nich Paszczogonów). Dzięki zwierzęciu udaje im się przeprowadzić skuteczną dywersję - podczas gdy Łowcy strzelają do smoka, Viggo i Czkawka niepostrzeżenie wchodzą do kryjówki przeciwników. Wandersmoka zestrzeliwuje jednak Johann. Później, kiedy Czarciousty zostaje zdemaskowany i zmuszony do ucieczki, odnajduje i uwalnia również swojego smoczego przyjaciela, który następnie towarzyszy mu w walce przeciwko Łowcom. Gdy na koniec ciężko ranny Viggo nakazuje mu odejść i się ratować, Wandersmok pozostaje wiernie przy swoim treserze i generuje ogromną eksplozję, która zabija Viggo i wszystkich jego przeciwników. Wandersmok pojawia się w odcinku Król smoków (część 2), gdzie razem z innymi smokami zostaje wezwany przez Oszołomostracha i bierze udział w ostatecznej bitwie z Łowcami. ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 thumb|180px|Wandersmok w centrum obrazuW finałowej części filmowej trylogii co najmniej jeden Wandersmok pojawia się wewnątrz Ukrytego Świata. Oddaje pokłon Szczerbatkowi jako królowi smoków, w tłumie innych smoków. Później osobnik tego gatunku jest jednym ze smoków podejmujących pościg za Czkawką i Astrid. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Wandersmok Dagura *Wandersmok Viggo Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Skrill *Brute Skrill *Fryrir *Hunterbolt *Icebane *Lavender Skrill *Sparkheart *Spark Guard *Sleigher *Joltalon DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Hide-Fryer *Marshland Skrill *Revenger *Shadow Skrill *Shrill Boltbeak W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Wandersmok pojawił się w grze wraz z aktualizacją 27 czerwca 2014 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Jeśli gracz od początku gry posiada złote członkostwo, Wandersmok jest jednym z siedmiu gatunków dostępnych dla niego za darmo w wylęgarni. Smok posiada własną animację. Ciekawostki *Lecąc z maksymalną prędkością, Wandersmok jest drugim pod względem szybkości smokiem. Pierwszym jest Nocna Furia. *Prawdopodobnie może osiągać największe przyspieszenia spośród wszystkich smoków. *Nie jest pewne czy dałoby się na nim latać. Według opowieści ojca Stoicka, Berserkowie potrafili je ujeżdżać, chociaż było to trudne ze względu na zdolność ściągania piorunów. Prócz tego, długie kolce porastające cały grzbiet, począwszy od szyi, uniemożliwiają założenie siodła. *Wandersmok jest symbolem klanu Berserków, jego wizerunek pojawia się na klipsach ich pasów, na ich żaglach i tarczach. *Wandersmok ma zmienną temperaturę ciała. *Swoją mimiką Wandersmok przypomina nieco skrzydlate bestie z filmu ''Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla. *Uspokajają go delikatne ruchy metalowego sztyletu. *Film Jak wytresować smoka 3 jest jedynym filmem, w którym epizodycznie pojawia się Wandersmok. Gatunek ten występował dotychczas wyłącznie w serialu. Zobacz też en::Skrilles:Skrillru:Скриллfr:Écrevassede:Skrillpt-br:Skrillit:Skrill Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wandersmoki Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders